


The Real Catch

by Saffhen232



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: First Meeting, young Vidalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffhen232/pseuds/Saffhen232
Summary: Amethyst feels Vidalia needs a night out and to take a break from being a new mom for the first time in a long time. But their girls' night out becomes more than they bargained for.





	The Real Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Was spit balling ideas with a friend of mine about this since I hadn't seen a lot of these fics. I was not sure how to tag or put warnings on this so if there are things that should have been given a heads up about, I apologize.

            “Come on, V.  Why don’t ya wanna have some fun anymore?”

            Vidalia was in the middle of cleaning up dishes after dinner when Amethyst, a short, purple woman with a gemstone in the middle of her chest.  The two had been friends since Greg started going out with the giant magical lady, Rose.  She was a lot of fun and the two got along very well but things could not stay the same forever.

            “I keep telling you, I have a job and a kid to take care of.  I can’t keep partying like a rock star like I used to now that I have Sour Cream to manage.”

            Sour Cream is the name of her baby boy that is perhaps the only good thing that came from a mistake that she did years ago.  His biological father, Marty, has never spoken to either of them since their little ‘tour’ of the back of Greg’s van on that first night Greg first came to Beach City.

            “You might even meet someone, you never know,” Amethyst pushed, trying to convince Vidalia further.

            Vidalia just rolled her eyes, “The last thing I need is another useless guy in my life.”

“Maybe you just don’t have it in you anymore,” Amethyst challenged, knowing fully well what she was getting at.

            Vidalia knew it to, but that did not stop her from taking the bait.  She stopped what she was doing and faced her old partner in crime.

            “I’ll have you know I still got it, you little rock head.  And as much as I would love to prove that, I can’t just leave Sour Cream alone and my usual babysitter can’t stay out after 8 pm anyway.”

            “Then ask Greg to do it.  He loves the kid and we both know he doesn’t do much of anything once he shuts down the car wash.”

            As much as Vidalia hated to admit it, Amethyst did have a point.  Greg didn’t do much and she trusts him to watch her kid, at least more so now that he seems to be becoming a functioning adult, albeit one who lives in a van.  With a sigh, she caves.

            “Alright, alright.  One last night out, just the two of us, like old times.  But I swear, Amethyst, I can’t keep doing this every time you want to have fun, deal?”

            Amethyst smiles, already planning on how to make the most of this in her head, “Deal.”

 

 

            That following weekend, Vidalia was waiting for Amethyst near the docks.  She was wearing her old leather jacket with the spiked shoulders, a light blue tee shirt, her white pair of combat boots, and the pair of ripped skinny jeans that even she herself was surprised still fit comfortably on her.  She noticed Amethyst in the distance and waved at her, getting her attention despite the place where they were meeting up looking mainly empty.

            “You ready, V?”

            “Sure, whatever you say, but where exactly are we going?  You haven’t really shared that yet.”

            “I found this bar near here.  Had some big guys that looked like they could be fun.  I’ve been psyched to check it out and thought it might be a good place as any to check out together.”

            Vidalia was unaware that there were any bars around the docks to begin with.  The place reeked of dead fish and the men around there tended to smell worse than that.  In her mind, she was picturing a bunch of gruff looking fishermen and sailors covered in tattoos and looking like they might pick their teeth with a rusty nail for a toothpick.  This image in her head made Vidalia a bit wary of going to such a place.  Still, she did not have the heart to shoot down Amethyst’s plan since she looked so eager to get a closer look at it.

            “Well then, lead the way, little punk,” Vidalia teased before they made the trip to the place.

            The bar was not that far from where they were, though it was a rather hidden.  Amethyst must have found it when she was evading that one skinny lady friend of hers that had the big beak of a nose.  It was called Surf n’ Turf, the name of the establishment alone made Vidalia roll her eyes at the stereotypical choice of branding of the place.  She was beginning to wonder if perhaps she was getting herself worried over nothing and it would be just another dive of a bar with maybe one or two gorilla built guys and the rest being just some guys built like sticks trying to look tough.

            “Come on, V!  This is gonna be great,” Amethyst said, holding the door open for Vidalia to enter.

            The moment Vidalia entered through the door her fears returned to her.  The place was indeed packed with fishermen and sailors, each one looking as intimidating as the last.  And not only that, but there seemed to be a small gang of bikers there as well.  Vidalia instinctively reached for the inside of her jacket to make sure that her pepper spray was handy just in case.  She sighed slightly when she found it was still there and was also at ease that she was here with Amethyst who she knew could take on any number of these guys should something happen.  Vidalia began taking the room in properly, making sure she has a good understanding of her surroundings when she finally noticed the small man in the corner.

            Compared to the rest of the people there, he looked very much out of place in his yellow rain gear and hat sipping what she assumed was milk through, and she had to look hard at this to make sure she was seeing this correctly, a silly straw.  He was paler than the other fishermen, if this little man even was one in the first place.  Before she could speculate on this oddity of a man any further, Amethyst began urging her to the bar so that they could get some drinks.

            All eyes were on them as they went.  Apparently women did not come here often.  Vidalia could guys why.

            “You lost, ladies,” the bartender asked in what sounded like a snide tone, “This ain’t a winery, ya know.”

            “What are you tryin’ to say, bub?  You think we can’t handle ourselves here?  You guys couldn’t handle me on my worse day.”

            Vidalia tensed up.  Was Amethyst really trying to start a fight when they just got here?  She looked around, some of the bigger gorillas disguised as a human got up and began walking towards them.  Once he was standing over the two he spoke in a deep, gruff voice.

            “You care to repeat that, little lady?  I think I may have heard you say that you could take on one of us.”

            “I didn’t say one of you, I was talking about all of you.  And I can prove it, too.  I’ll arm wrestle you right here, right now,” Amethyst declared.

            The giant smiled slightly at this proposal, “You got spunk, lady.  I’ll give you that.  Alright, I’ll take you on.  Be good for a laugh.”

            The two went to a table near the bar, placed both of their elbow on top of it, clasped hands, and began staring each other down.

            “Yo, V!  Care to count down and play referee on this?”

            “Sure, why not,” Vidalia stated, her unease replaced with curiosity at how this will end up.

            At this point, a small crowd was growing around the spectacle.  Vidalia began counting down from three and no sooner had she said go that Amethyst had the gorilla down.

            The entire bar was surprised by this outcome.  Her challenger was wide eyed himself at how strong Amethyst was.

            “Best two out of three,” he declared.

            The two went on more than just those rounds.  As it progressed, Amethyst had a line of challengers eager to take a shot at beating her.  By the end of it, it looked like Amethyst had not only a bit of a fan club growing but also some friends who she could rough house with.  Vidalia began to feel at ease in the place, the bartender let her have her first glass free because of the reputation that Amethyst was getting on just her first visit to his place.  Vidalia was actually starting to think of the place as her new favorite bar when she suddenly felt a massive hand on her shoulder.

            “Having fun there, pretty lady?” a voice asked behind her.

            Vidalia did not have to turn around to know that this man was not simply asking this as a sort of small talk.  He was seeing her as some sort of prize that he wanted to get his hands on.

            “I am, actually.  Though I thought the sign outside said that all animals needed to be on a leash.”

            The bartender snickered at her response.  Turning around, she could see that calling the man an animal was rather spot on.  He was about six feet tall and had enough hair to make one think he really was a bear that escaped from the local zoo.  And to top it off, he was clearly intoxicated from his drinking earlier.

            “Funny girl.  Why don’t I buy you a drink and you can show me just how funny you can be later?”

            Vidalia was not feeling comfortable with that remark, in fact, it made her a bit sick to the stomach just to think about.

            “No thank you, I can get my own drinks.”

            “Then how about we skip this and go find some privacy somewhere?”

            Vidalia nearly choked on her drink, not only was this guy not taking the hint, he was being extremely forward about the entire thing.

            “How about no,” she said flatly.

            “Come on, babe, don’t be a tease.  Dressed like that I can tell you came here looking for a good time.”

            “The woman said no, mister.  Why don’t you take a step back and leave her be,” the bartender interjected.

            “This is between me and the chick, buddy.  Why don’t you make yourself useful and give someone a cola or something.  What do you say, it will be fun.”

            “Will you please leave me alone?”

            Vidalia said this loud enough to get Amethyst’s attention.  She began to make her way towards where Vidalia was at but it seemed she might not get to her in time.

            “But we are getting to know each other so well.  Come on, let me show you just how much fun you can have here.”

            The creep made a grab for Vidalia’s arm, grasping it far too firmly.  She immediately pulled out her pepper spray and pointed it straight at the man’s eyes.  The bar fell silent, the other people noticing what was taking place.  Amethyst was still a distance away but she didn’t have to get any closer as the man in the yellow rain gear suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed the arm of the man that was holding onto Vidalia.  She was wondering where exactly he came from since he was seated further way than Amethyst was.

            “What do you want, little man?  Can’t a guy have his fun?”

            The rain coated man said nothing, he just stared Vidalia’s molester dead in the eye.  She could see his grip tighten on the creeps arm as he forced him to release her.

            “You looking for a fight, pipsqueak?  Come on then!  I came to this town for some action but it looks like I found a different type of entertainment.”

            He began to square up, ready for a fight.  But the man in the rain coat barely seemed to react.

            “Come on, Yellow Tail,” the bartender spoke up, “We all saw what was going on and the young lady looked prepared.  No need to hurt this tourist fella.”

            Yellow Tail said nothing, he didn’t do much of anything.

            “Yellow Tail?  What kind of a name is that?  Let’s see if you are as yellow as your name.”

            The bulking man lunged at Yellow Tail looking like he was going to punch him through the wall.  He dodged that man’s punch with surprising swiftness.  Vidalia was in awe about it.

            Off balance from being evaded like that, the man lost his footing and began to stumble.  Regaining his footing, he made another lunge for Yellow Tail, getting the same result as before.

            “Stop moving and fight me, you damn coward!” the man bellowed.

            The man grabbed a nearby stool and started welding it like a weapon, putting the whole bar on edge once again.  Vidalia was starting to worry for the small man’s safety, now knowing that his name was Yellow Tail.  Yet he seemed unfazed by the development.  The man began charging towards Yellow Tail, the stool raised high above his head.  Vidalia began to wonder why no one was stepping in, why that giant guy from earlier did nothing to stop things from getting this far.  Why wasn’t Amethyst doing anything?  Couldn’t she see that Yellow Tail was about to get killed by a guy who was too full of testosterone for anyone’s own good?  Glancing back to where Amethyst was, Vidalia saw that she was standing with that same man from earlier who was saying something to her, gesturing to the situation that was unfolding.  Frustrated by this, she could do nothing but watch things unfold.  But to her surprise, when she looked back, she saw the man on the floor with Yellow Tail standing over him.  Yellow Tail did not look the least bit winded but the attacker was down for the count.  Without saying a word, Yellow Tail paid for his drink and just left.

            “Alright, guys.  You know the drill.  Let’s get this idiot out of here,” the bartender declared, “Miss, would you like to press charges on this fella?  Because if you don’t, I will.  Last thing we need in here is some sick creep like that around this place.”

            “N-no, if you have it taken care of, I don’t think I need to do much else but add to whatever report is needed.  But I do have one question, who was that man in the yellow slicker?”

            “Yellow Tail?  He is sort of a legend around here.  Great fisherman though he tends to do everything on his own.  Not much of a talker but he is a super guy.  Believe me he is tougher than he looks, kind of like your friend there.  Everyone here thinks very highly of him,” he paused for a moment before adding in a sly manner with a slight smirk, “He’s single, by the way.”

            Vidalia went a little red at that last bit but said nothing in response to that last bit of information.  In all honesty, some small part of her was pleased from the knowledge that he might be available.  Perhaps maybe, just maybe, not all men are pigs.

 

            For the next few weeks, Vidalia would stop by the same bar every so often in the hopes of seeing Yellow Tail again.  She knows how ridiculous this looks, wanting to get to know a stranger so much after barely one encounter, but she didn’t really care.  For some reason, she felt she might have just found what she was missing.

            “You still waiting around for Yellow Tail again, Vidalia?” the bartender, who she eventually learned is named Chuck, asked after her fifth visit.

            “I am actually, Chuck.  He seemed like an interesting guy.”

            “Chuck shook his head with a sigh, “When I said he was single, I was just being a bit ornery at the time.  I honestly didn’t think you would take it seriously.”

            “And why wouldn’t I?” Vidalia inquired.

            “Well, for one, you don’t really look like the gal to settle with an ol’ salty sea man like him.  Are you sure you are actually, oh what is the word for this?... Enamored?  I don’t know.  Are you really into the guy or are you falling for what he did for you that night?”

            Vidalia hesitated at that question.  Did she really find him attractive, to say the least, or does she feel she owes him something.  She felt a bit shallow at the idea of the latter being a possibility, she did not want to be that kind of girl in the slightest.  She has Sour Cream to think about as well.  Perhaps she was living a fantasy trying to pursue Yellow Tail like this and decided that it might be time to go back to reality.

            “You know, you might have a point there, Chuck.  Maybe I’m being an idiot about this.  Heck, he might not even like someone like me, what with me having a kid and all,” she concluded with a slight chuckle.

            “Now don’t be like that, Vidalia.  Yellow Tail isn’t so bad that he would think any different of anyone because of something like that.  I’m just tryin’ to be the voice of reason for ya.  Tell me this much; do you really want to meet him properly?”

            Vidalia nodded, “I kind of do, actually.  He honestly looked different from most guys I’ve seen, in more ways than one.”

            Chuck chuckled at that statement, “I know what you mean.  He’s quite the contrast compared to everyone else who visits this little hole in the wall.  Tell you what, I’ll see if I can’t get a hold of him.  He usually stays on his boat during the end of the day so I can get him on the radio real quick.  Will that make you feel better a bit?”

            Vidalia raised an eye brow at this information, “You mean to tell me you could have called him up at any time and you didn’t tell me?”

            Chuck shrugged, “You never asked,” he said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

            “I ought to slug you if you weren’t about to do me a favor like this,” Vidalia said with a teasing glare.

            “What can I say, it gets dull being behind the bar all day.  Got to get my kicks in some how.”

            “Alright then, and thanks, Chuck.  At the very least I can thank him in person for what he did.”

 

 

Two years later, Vidalia was in the middle of an art piece she was working on when she hears the front door open.

            “Hey, Yellow Tail.  How were the fish today?” she called out.

            The man walked into the garage where she was working, carrying a suitcase like a business man.  If it wasn’t for the fish fins sticking out and the case leaking water, one would wonder why he had it to begin with.

            Yellow Tail set the suit case down and admired his wife’s work.  He complimented it in his own language that only a handful of people are able to understand before giving Vidalia a peck on the cheek.  He then went on a bit about fish prices and how the tourists were interfering with his catching for a bit before going to check on his step son, Sour Cream.

            Yellow Tail may be the fisherman, but Vidalia feels she was the one who managed to hook the best catch of them all.


End file.
